UNSC Altman
|manufacturer = Grimm-Reys Industries|length = 9,800 ft|width = 400 ft|height = 750 ft|max speed space = Unlimited|engine = |slipspace drive = |shield gen = Triple-Core Fusion Reactor|hull = 40-inches |countermeasures = *255-millimeter rotary naval cannon (6) *Flare dispensers (8 pods per side) *Electronic Countermeasures *Pyrotechnic charges|armament = * (1) * (10) * (30) * (80) (30 missiles per pod) * (2)|complement = *46 Bumblebee-class life boats *1 "Smart" A.I *Alpha-Zulu Corps **Twenty-Six, Six manned Spartan Fireteams *88th Armored Division **400 Marines **150 Orbital Drop Shock Troopers **6 Scorpion Tanks **10 Warthogs *117th Infantry Division **500 Army Soldiers **6 Warthogs **12 Mongooses *57th Naval Fighter Squadron **12 Longsword Fighters **12 Pelican Dropships **6 Falcons|crew = *1,500 Crewmen *58 Officers *120 Engineers *1 "Smart” AI|skeleton = *450 Crewmen *28 Officers *50 Engineers *1 "Smart” AI|era = * *Post War Era|role = Deployment of Spartans fire teams across planets to combat Covenant forces|commission = December 15 2522|firstsight = Harvest Campaign|battles = *Harvest Campaign *Battle of New Century * * *Vixel Rebellion *Battle of Surgeon|affiliation = |taskforce = Alpha-Zulu Corps|namedcrew = *Yuri Demtra *Daniel Tarkin *Alpha-Zulu Corps|captains = *Yuri Demtra *Daniel Tarkin}}The UNSC Altman ( ) is a and served as the central hub and main headquarters for the Alpha-Zulu Corps, an elite grouping of spartan II's and III's made to combat the Covenant in absolute dire situations following the destruction of the UNSC Hamlet in 2545. The ship was originally captained by Yuri Demetra from 2525 till 2537 where Daniel Tarkin was promoted to commanding officer due to Demetra retirement. History Construction The Altman began construction sometime in 2522 on Mars. The ship was outfitted with heavy resistance and experimental tech to rival the growing Insurrection. The ship's final preparations were examined by its first captain, Yuri Demetra, a Russian commando turned commanding officer. The ship passed final exceptions on February 4 2525 and prepared for combat voyage. However, prior to the release ceremony, the ship was delayed take off due to an attack on Harvest with ONI and other UNSC vessels looking into it for confirmation. After a few months of waiting, the Altman was ordered to report to Harvest and begin the planet's defense against a new threat, the Covenant. Human-Covenant War Harvest Campaign Being deployed to the colony of Harvest, the ship was swiftly engaged by Covenant naval fighters and other vessels. While the Altman was able to hold its own for a time, it was forced to regroup with other UNSC ships for security. The Altman was one of many ships to send down relief aid and extra troops to combat Covenant ground forces. While replying troops, the Altman was attacked by Covenant cruisers coming towards the planet's surface. While the Altman did take heavy fire, it returned said heavy fire quickly and was able to damage one of the cruisers to the point of it crashing into the Munin Sea. The ship acted as the main force for the Harvest blockade in 2531 after a large deployment of Covenant forces left the planet. While some skirmishes were formed from rogue Covenant squadrons, everything seemed quiet. Command Change In 2537, Captain Yuri Demetra stepped down as captain due to his son's suicide and to spend time with family. Thus, he left the military life and promoted Commander Daniel Tarkin to commanding officer of the vessel and to the rank of Captain. Battle of New Century Arriving later than expected, the Altman was first tasked with punching through a large Covenant blockade orbiting the planet. After deploying all possible resources, the Altman was able to bomb an orbiting carrier and punch straight through and reach the planet's surface. Once at the planet's surface, the ship assisted in commanding several UNSC operations. During OPERATION: Sandstorm, the Altman was able to deploy the entire 117th Infantry Division to support the Alpha-Zulu Corps while on the front. Following the operation, the Altman moved to Argo City to support Juliet Team and the Renegade Commandos from a Covenant force. While the teams boarded a Covenant cruiser, the Altman assisted in destroying some heavy ground units and shields of the Covenant ships. However, a Covenant carrier came into the fight and attacked both the Altman and captured cruiser. While the Altman stayed floating, the captured cruiser was shot down. Luckily, all human personnel on the ship survived and returned to the Altman. While the Altman left the planet for a short time, it returned on November 30, 2545 to retrieve the Alpha-Zulu Corps from the UNSC Hamlet as the planet was now, all but lost. James Avery agreed to the order and the entire Alpha-Zulu Corps to the Altman except Bravo Team who stayed with Avery. The Altman left the planet and retuned to human space. Fall of Reach The Altman arrived on Reach during Operation: UPPERCUT and assist UNSC ground forces from the SABER Launch facility. After reaching the surface, the ship fired off its MAC rounds destroyed several phantoms and forced the others to retreat. The following day, the city of New Alexandria was under attack and thus the Altman and the Corps was deployed. Assisting in numerous civilian evacuation operations, the corps was also placed on the front lines while Team Foxtrot handled air operations. On the 23rd of August, Alpha Team was sent to guard the New Alexandria Airport whist Spartan-B312 got a defense station back online. Succeeding in their goal, after another two days the Altman was removed from the battle with the Corps. Battle of Earth When Earth came under attack, the Altman deployed the Corps to the surface of the planet with hopes of defending as much as it could. Deploying the Corps to the surface of the planet, the ship returned to orbit to assist the Home Fleet. After a few days in space and a large amount of resources lost, the ship returned to Mars for refueling and resupply run. Following the resupply, the Altman assisted in Commander Keyes' plan to stop the Covenant. Once they were successful, the Altman recalled the Corps and returned to Mars for a ceremony. Post War Era Vixel Rebellion Following the Battle of San Andreas, the Alpha-Zulu Corps made the city its garrison with the Altman always on standby. When an anomaly occurred, Zulu Team was deployed. When hearing of their deaths, the Altman mobilized against the Coalition of the New Earth Government and began the Vixel Rebellion. May 1st 2565, New San Andreas' shipyards were placed under attack by rebel forces. Unable to do anything, the rebels soon made their way into the park district and captured it. Setting up a defense network, it appeared that the Park District was the rebels for now. In October of the same year, Alpha Team was then deployed to Chun Kin with local militia groups to take down a small rebel cell in the country. Crushing the rebels easily, Alpha then returned to the Altman and then discovered the state of New San Andreas. On December 21st the rebellion moved into New San Andreas by attacking a tunnel system, Alpha Team is sent to stop them. After recapturing the Park District and the shipyards, the UNSC chased the rebellion out of New San Andreas from the Botanical Gardens. Upon returning to orbit, the Altman was ordered to join the assault against the 42nd Fleet to eliminate the largest Coalition fleet in the system. When the attack began, the 42nd Fleet had UNSC forces on the ropes until another UNSC fleet arrived and with combined efforts, were able to take down the Coalition fleet and captured Doland. After Doland's capture, he was brought to the Altman for trial. While being held, Doland was constantly interrogated by security forces and even a few spartans from the Corps, mostly Roderick. Though his interrogation could be described as almost torture, he would not talk about anything besides that the Coalition would win any war they enter. Eventually after a few weeks of interrogation, Doland was able to attack and break the legs of both guards escorting him. Rather than be captured or fight for his escape, Doland killed himself by shooting a bullet into his chin. Battle of Surgeon Hunting down the remnants of the Fleet of Regretful Redemption, Shield Team called upon Foxtrot and two members of Orange Team, Clark-055 and Thomas-012 to assist. Foxtrot Team was tasked with areal cover fire along with Orange Team whilst Shield Team killed the fleet's leader, Zaz 'Vadem. Easily being able to complete their task, Foxtrot Team returned to the Altman just to see all of Shield and the two Spartan II's fall in battle. Specifications Hull From stern to stern, the Altman is about 10,000 feet long thus is one of the largest ships in the UNSC navy during the Human-Covenant War. Her size made her one of the most powerful ships in the UNSC Navy able to take on a small fleet of Covenant corvettes and fighters. The Altman was also known to house a small tram system running from the observation deck at the bow and to the rear engine room in the stern of the carrier. The hull is supported by 40 inches of pure , which allows it to withstand large strikes from an opposing carrier. The ship's power plant is a , a large costume made fusion engine design specifically for the Altman which is a fusion-powered set of one primary and two secondary repulsor engines. Armament Being a modified carrier, the Altman was made to accommodate for large number of troops and weaponry to defend the ship. Like all ships in service with the UNSC, the Altman's primary armament is a single light Magnetic Accelerator Cannon. The carrier is also armed with eighty Archer missile pods. The Altman also had thirty point defense guns located across the hull. Its additional firepower means that it can easily handle Covenant fighter craft and can hold its own against medium sized Covenant warships. Countermeasures included *255-millimeter rotary naval cannon (6) *Flare dispensers (8 pods per side) *Electronic Countermeasures *Pyrotechnic charges Units * Alpha-Zulu Corps ** Twenty-Six, Six manned Spartan Fireteams * 88th Armored Division ** 400 Marines ** 150 Orbital Drop Shock Troopers ** 6 ** 10 * 117th Infantry Division ** 500 Army Soldiers ** 6 Warthogs ** 12 * 57th Naval Fighter Squadron ** 12 ** 12 ** 6 Crew Altman Command * Yuri Demetra - Commanding officer (February 4 2525-December 3 2537) (Retired) * Daniel Tarkin - First Officer/Commanding Officer (December 3 2537-Current) * Roderick-A207 - Spartan Commander (November 30 2545-2588) (AWOL) Spartans * Ace-A220 - Spartan Black-ops Commander (November 30 2545-Current) * Alpha-Zulu Corps of Spartans Category:Individual Ships Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:Alpha-Zulu Corps Category:Carriers Category:Individual UNSC Ships